deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaeed Massani/Bio
Zaeed Massani is the most feared and skilled bounty hunter/mercenary in the Mass Effect universe. Zaeed has seen it all: He was a soldier in the human Systems Alliance military, one of the co-founders of the Blue Suns mercenary group, and, of course, a bounty hunter and mercenary. He's even survived a point-blank shot to the head. He is tough, brave, and always ready to fight. __TOC__ Battle vs. Tyber Zann (by Sith Venator) No battle written WINNER: TYBER ZANN Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Tyber Zann won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Canderous Ordo (by So-Pro Warrior) Canderous along with his 4 Mandalorians dock at Omega and proceed to the Kenzo District. Zaeed along with 4 of his loyal Blue Sun mercenaries he hired for backup in case wait in hiding for Canderous Ordo to show up so they can kill them. Canderous however knows that he and his men will be walking into a trap and get their weapons and armor ready and then pick out their spots they are going to head to cover for. Zaeed and the 4 Blue Sun Mercs wait for Canderous and his men to show themselves and Canderous and his men soon charge in and Zaeed and his men open fire with their M-8 Avengers but Canderous and their men are able to make it to their cover spots and return fire with their Blaster Rifles. "Tell me where my friend is and I'll let you live!" Canderous yells out "Like Hell your worth three whole bags of credits my friend I'm not going to let you live to see another day." Zaeed yells back Canderous scans the battlefield and notices a flaw of their defense on their right flank and sends the two Mandalorian nearest to it and they sneek up to the position. The two Mandalorians peek over and see two of the Blue Suns mercs and both nod and stand up with their Blaster Rifles and open fire on the Blue Suns mercs. Unfortunetly for the mercs while their Kinetic Barriers protect them from the first five shots the rest of the shots destroy the Kinetic Barrier and the two mercs are killed (Zaeed-3) Zaeed sees this and tosses his M-8 Avenger for the M-76 Revanent and opens fire at the two Mandalorians and one of them is hit in the head (Canderous-4) while the other one ducks back into cover with Zaeed continuely firing at the location until a receives a shot to the shoulder even though the Kinetic Barrier protected him and sees Canderous with his Blaster Rifle and Zaeed orders his men to retreat deeper into the district. Canderous and his men head after him into the district. After heading into the abandoned housing district the Mandalorians carefully check each door they see however after going down a flight of stairs to a door to the next hallway Canderous halts his men in their tracks, stands in front of the doors and fires whats left of his Blaster Rifle into the door and then tosses his gun aside and takes out his Repeating Blaster and walks up to the door to reveal a Blue Sun merc behind the door who's body slides down off the wall (Zaeed-2) Ordo and his men proceed through the door and enter what looks like the Ventalation Room and just then Zaeed and his other merc pop out from behind a wall and fire at Ordo and his men who quickly run and gun to cover with the Blue Sun merc hitting one of the Mandalorians a couple of times in the chest with his M-8 Avenger (Canderous-3) Canderous order's his men to pop out at the same time to try and take down Zaeed and the other merc and they start the countdown "3.....2.....1 Now!" Canderous yells and Canderous and the Mandalorians pop out and fire their guns managing to rip apart the Blue Sun merc while Zaeed is also hit and then after his Kinetic Barriers falling receives a shot to his stomach but quickly ducks back down (Zaeed-1) "$hi*" Zaeed says Canderous and his men walk over to see if Zaeed is dead and one of the Mandalorians peeks over and sees Zaeeds body and thinks he is dead. "All clear sir." the Mandalorian says Just then Zaeed opens his eyes and grabs his M-3 Predator and fires a shot into the Mandalorian's skull (Canderous-3) before Canderous can react who kicks Zaeed in the face making him fall down. Zaeed tries to grab the M-3 Predator but one of the Mandalorians kicka the gun away. Canderous picks up Zaeed and sends the other Mandalorians to check the area for Revan. "Where's Revan!" Canderous yells "I ain't going to talk." Zaeed says Canderous throws Zaeed against the wall and knees him in the stomach and then pulls out a Mandalorian Blaster. "I'll ask again where is HE!!" Canderous yells at the top of his lungs "Sir we found him!" One of the Mandalorians yells Canderous drops him and proceeds to where Revan is but when Zaeed begins to crawl away Canderous turns around and shoots Zaeed in the head (Zaeed-0) "This'll teach you to never mess with my friends." Canderous says Expert's Opinion Canderous Ordo won this Battle due to the fact that he had technically more years of Combat Experience as he '''HAD '''fought in wars fighting against fellow Mandalores, fighting the Republic and Jedi and then the Sith and even Dark Jedi. Also he had the better leadership and more loyal soldiers then Zaeed which is why he won this Battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios